The Knight of Romano! Vol 1
by viriyaduchsam1234
Summary: One day when Romano was lost in the forest, and suddenly a girl came flying across a bush and kneed him in the face! This fated encounter will forever change his life! What will happen to the two after? Find out who the girl-in-knight-armor is! Will love blossom? And how far will their relationship progress? Read to find out! Rated T for swearing, and language in the future.
1. 1-The Girl who Kneed Him in The Face

Usami x Romano

I do not own Hetalia nor characters. I only own Usami and other oc characters AND the story. My first hetalia fanfic so yah.. sorry if my grammar is wrong and etc.. but please enjoy the story!

Dedicated to Gi-chan, Gabu-chan, and Ki-chan, my 3 besties (=^o^=)

Please R&R!

* * *

"Dammit! That bastard Spain! " Romano is wandering in a forest well basically he's lost, and is separated from Spain. Today they were planning to go to Romano's house which is across the forest but ended up getting lost inside the forest after they both separated ways while running from a bull..

A sound came out from a bush nearby.. "Ehh? An animal? a-a snake? " Yes, Romano is a bit scared (he's a coward after all!)

And then a white rabbit jumped one from the shaking bush awhile ago..

"Phew.. Damn you bastard you scared me!" Romano said (to the rabbit) as he let out a sigh of relief..

... But little did he know.. sooner or later.. what's gonna happen next

Suddenly, There was a girl flying across the bush coming from the other side, and she kneed him in the face on her landing.

Little did Romano knows, this encounter with this girl, will the be the encounter which will change his life forever.. A fated encounter...

"B*tchhh! That hurts! Why did you kneed me in the face?! Dammit! " Romano holds his red nose.. ooo seems painful..

"Uggh.." The kneed-romano-in-the-face girl is lying on the ground, letting out a painful sound.

Romano turns around to look at her, she looks pretty beaten up and..and..

Her skirt was flipped up and Romano can get a clear view of her panties..

"O-OOII! I CAN SEE YOUR PANTIES! " Romano shouted at the girl

But the girl didn't seem to notice at all .. she was suffering from her wounds.. she was trying to move and her legs opened a bit wider, and now her panties are fully exposed..

*NOSEBLEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD* As for our Romano.. well he's suffering from heavy nosebleeding now.. let's leave him be for a moment..

"Y-Y-YOU! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!" Romano points at the wounded girl.

"uggh.. so..noisy.." The girl finally noticed Romano.

" Who are you? " The girl asked Romano..

" I-I am Luciano, you can call me Romano too.."

Suddenly, the girl grabbed Romano by his curl and pulls him close to her and threatens.. " You must hide me! "

"Damn b*tch! it hurts! oww! oww! What are you doing!? " Romano shouts at the girl

then Spain's voice was heard..

" Oiii! Romano! Where are you? "

" SPAIN! " Romano calls out to Spain, he was happy when he can hear Spain's voice, " Spain, you bastard! I'm here!" Romano shouted

"Ahh, Romano! And who is this little miss we have here? You look all beaten up! are you okay? " Spain looks at the wounded girl and asked her

" Romano! Did you do this to her?! " Spain looks at Romano.. then laugh "Haha, Just kidding! You're way too harmless to be able to beat someone up! ^_^"

" You bastard! Is that an insult?!" Romano had a nerve popped out when he heard that

"Haha! Calm down, I'm just joking!" Spain is still chuckling though

"tch!"

Spain turns back at the girl and asked "Miss, what's your name? "

"... I'm... Alexandria Usami Tchaikovsky .. "

" I'm Spain. Nice to meet you" Spain gives out his hand to Usami

" ... " Usami is uncertain of whether she should take his hand or not..

Spain notices and says " Ahh don't worry! we mean no harm to you!" and smiled

Usami took his hand and get up and let go of his hand..

"Usami-chan, why don't you come with us to Romano's house? So we can treat your wounds, and we'll have a cup of tea and talk about this" Spain suggest

" Oi! Who says I'd allow her who kneed me in the face, and pulled my curl to go and visit my house just like that?!" Romano complains

"C'mon Romano! We can't leave this poor girl out like this!" Spain is begging Romano with puppy-eyes.

"Dont you puppy-eyes me, its weird dammit! " "But fine! Just until her wounds are healed! Hmph!" Romano allowed anyway..

After a long walk, ( Romano is carrying Usami on his back btw) they finally reach Romano's house.

" Romano, I'll go make some tea, while you treat her injuries" Spain tells Romano

"What? Why do I have to?"

" Here's the first-aid kit" Spain ignores Romano and hands the first-aid kit to Romano as he heads to the kitchen.

" Tch. why do i have to do this?" Romano

" I can do it myself." Usami tells Romano as she grabs the first-aid kit and starts to clean her wounds

" ow.." Usami mutters silently, but Romano can still hear it.. Guess it stings pretty bad

Romano walks toward Usami and says " Tch.. You're so helpless, I'll help you treat your wounds.. Don't misunderstand! I only pity you!" Even so, his face is beet red..

".."

After a few minutes, Spain came in with 3 cups of brewed tea, Romano is still bandaging Usami's wounds..

" Here, Usami-chan, have some tea."

"..thanks.."

" So why are you all beaten up?" Asked Spain

"Tch. She probably got into a fight" Romano

" I got beaten up by brother Russia.."

"R-Russia?!" exclaimed Spain " Oh! you poor thing! How did you get beaten up by him?"

"Well, that is-"

the door of Romano's house burst open and

"Ve~~~~~~ Nii-chan, doitsu and I are coming to visit you today since we heard you're coming home! I miss you so much! " Romano's little brother, Italy (Feliciano) and his comrade, Germany ?(Ludwig) came in

Italy run and hugged Romano

"Bastard, get off me!" Romano is struggling against Italy.

" Ahh! Hi Italy, and Germany! " Spain greeted

" Ve~! Hi Spain!" Italy greeted spain, still hugging Romano

'' Hello, Spain. And Romano" Germany, a tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes greeted

"Oh, and here is our friend, Usami-chan.." Spain introduced Usami to Italy and Germany

Germany looked at Usami and was surprised "Y-You?!"

"vE~?Doitsu, u know her?" Italy asked

* * *

(A/N) End of Chapter 1! Stay tune for chapter 2

Find out what connection Usami has with Germany! And lets see how Romano's and Usami's relationship is progressing! 3 kyaa _

xoxo toot toot byee~!


	2. 1'5- Usa-chan Profile! (1)

Hi! This is an extra chapter, describing all the characteristic of Usami-chan. Chapter 2 will be posted next week.

* * *

FULL NAME : **Alexandria "Usami" V. Tchaikovsky**

AGE : 16 years old.

OCCUPATION : Former Emperor's knight, Former Chief Soldier of the Russian Military, Russia's former comrade/partner in stuffs..

MOOD : Emotionless, poker-face, Focused..

PERSONALITY : Since a young age, Usami was raised and trained to be a top knight and soldier by her parents, She grew up emotionless and poke-faced, having no friends. When she was a young girl, Russia often tells her to call him "Brother Russia " (russia-niichan, russia-nii) which became a habit now. Just like Russia, she has no mercy in the battlefield. She is very skilled in combat fighting ,different matial arts, counterattacks, swordsmanship etc.. She is a very fined knight and soldier. She strong enough to be chosen as Russia's partner, though is not as strong as Russia, evidently since she got beaten up really hard by Russia in the first chapter. She is tough, hardworking, and similar in many ways to Germany-kun. She also knows Germany's brother, Prussia as well. Despite being emotionless and poker-faced most of the time, Usami is in fact a pretty shy girl, and pretty dense when it comes to love stuffs, she is kind to people in her own ways, and has a rather cute side to her.

PARENTS : (Father) Alexander V. Tchaikovsky III - Former Emperor's relative

(Mother) Ririchiyo " Anna" Kirisaki - Wife of former emperor's relative, daughter of former Lieutenant Of Russian Military

(Sibling(s)) Alexandria "Maria" F. Tchaikovsky (twin sister)

The reason why her middle name is "Usami" is becus she is 1/4 japanese, (her mother is half-japanese, u see)

Usami works as a knight, and soldier for the Russian Military Force. Russia is her sort of boss like, or you can say partner in some stuffs.. Russia thinks of her as a little sister, so much to Belarus and Ukraine's (not really ukraine's) dismay.. Usami was raised to be a warrior, while her twin sister who had a weak body was raised to be a lady. It seems her parents loves her other twin more than of reason why she grew up emotionless, was due to her parents' neglect on her. And The reason why she got beaten up is because she refused to follow an order russia gave, becus it was pretty childish and non sense and gibberish perhaps.. Russian wasnt intending to beat her up though, he just chased her and somehow the table turned.. She meets Romano in a forest, and followed him to his house and her wounds were treated by Romano that day.

Usami's given appearance, is short platinum silver/ very light blonde hair with dark deep blue eyes. She usually wears her knight outfit when in battlefield.

2P Usa-chan..

(Empty)

* * *

Next profile update(s) coming soon! Stay tune for new chapters and extras!


End file.
